Chaos in Wystern
by One Sandwich Short
Summary: Pratty's now the Craftlord of Iron,and she thinks adventures are over and out.Then something strange happens and innocent people are hurt.Pratty's got to do something,but fate seems to have it's own issues!PrattyXVarilXClarie pairing.On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, no flames please! I would like some advice if you could give me any. I like reviews! (Hint, hint…hehehe.)**

**[EDIT]**

**I noticed all my grammatical mistakes…and what..?How come there are so many words missing and stuff…?**

…**Eh, so I decided to edit the whole thing….yup. Hope you like it!(I don't plan to continue the story however..sorry!)**

**DISCLAMER:I do NOT own Summon Night Swordcraft Story!**

Pratty was busily heating up some materials for a new weapon she had invented-the fiery Parista Fists, and she planned to make an improvement in it.

"Let's see...258 mystic ores..."Pratty muttered, rummaging around. Her companion made a 'Squee!' noise and expertly threw a bag of mystic ores to Pratty.

As she extended her hand to catch the bag, Razzy burst into her workshop, knocking over more than half of her creations, which were kept on a huge shelf near the door.

"Hey Big Sis! Guess what? Guess what?" screamed Razzy, bending to pick the stuff up.

The young girl had grown quite a bit, with slightly longer hair and a skirt instead of shorts. Besides that, nothing had changed since she had gone on a journey across the sea saying that she wanted to see the world, which was exactly two years ago. She had arrived back only the day before yesterday, and, refusing to rest, she had begun training. Pratty had not seen her since her arrival back to Wystern because of this.

Before Pratty could reply, Razzy burst out

"Master Rumari has recovered from her disease completely, but for some reason she decided to personally request Varil to replace her!"

Surprised, Pratty dropped her trusty hammer and stared.

"Really, is it true Razzy?" came a loud, all too familiar voice from the doorway to Pratty's workshop. Razzy screamed and turned around.

"Sanary!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Whao, calm down don't get so hyper." said Sanary, not too unpleasantly. Razzy pouted and turned to Kutty, rolling her eyes. Said guardian giggled at Razzy's expression, and did not notice Sanary glaring at him.

"Hey, what's the big deal? I'm trying to make a chain, and it's meant to be delicate and smooth!" a rough voice called from the other end of the hall. Pratty snapped back into reality and shouted back to her master

"And I suppose it's for my mum, no?"

A huge bang was heard from downstairs, and Bron exclaimed

"How did you know?"

Sanary snorted and Razzy rolled about on the floor, laughing her head off. Pratty smirked, and lightly went over to pick up her bag from her shelf.

"I think I'll go see Varil." she said, and took off in her usual speedy way. Kutty squealed and ran...um...flew after her. Razzy looked at Sanary with a big, cheeky smile on her face.

"How about some sparring?"

* * *

Pratty raced Kutty to the Gold Guild, and, as usual, she won.

"Kuuuuttttyyyyy!" yelled Kutty, obviously annoyed by the fact that Pratty could now win against him with ease. His companion grinned and opened the door to the Gold Guild...only to walk straight into her friend, Varil.

"Hey, watch it midge-Oh, hullo Pratty." said Varil, who had grown to be around two inches taller than Pratty, and often mistook her as a so called 'troublesome kid'. Pratty pouted and muttered,

"Is this any way to greet someone who's about to congratulate you?"

Varil turned slightly pink and snapped lightly at her

"I hope you didn't say what I thought you did!" Pratty poked her tongue out at Varil, turned on her heels, and ran full speed towards the heart of Wystern. Varil shook his head, baffled by Pratty's ability to appear as a blur of colour when she went running like that.

"Kutty!" Varil felt something push lightly onto his back. Getting the message, he ran after Pratty.

As Varil ran, he began to think about what had happened 3 years ago, with Parista and Pratty.

He was pretty surprised that Pratty had managed to beat the Spirit of Fire, and, remembering how the supposedly dense girl had beaten him in the competition to become craftlord, he silently began to fume. But then, he was going to take the place of Rumari in a matter of weeks, so he wasn't too angry.

"Hey Varil, watch out!" called a voice from ahead.

"Eh?"

Pratty winced as Varil tripped over something on the ground and held her hand out to him. Varil ignored it, and, dusting himself off, he suspiciously examined the 'thing' he had tripped over. Curiously Pratty followed, peering at the figure on the ground.

"Hey Varil, doesn't that look like a person?" asked Pratty, picking up a stick.

"Stupid, it IS a person!" shouted Varil, quite alarmed.

"And what the hell are you going to do with that sti-hey, don't poke it!"

Annoyed, Varil swatted at the offending stick and snapped at Pratty to get another one of the Masters, preferebly Master Sakuro, since he was so smart. Unlike a certain friend of his who liked to poke supposedly dead people with sticks.

His friend stuck her tongue out at him for a brief moment before setting out to do as he commanded.

"Kutty?"

"I dunno Kutty..." sighed Varil.

"What's going on here?" came a familiar voice. Varil turned around to find Pratty and Sakuro coming along the street behind him, staring at the figure of the dead person.

Varil coughed and wondered how they had arrived so quickly for a brief moment. Then he remembered it was Pratty and Sakuro he was wondering about, so he left the issue to be figured out later with a mental shrug.

* * *

"Master Sakuro, what do you think happened?" asked Pratty, jogging alongside an aghast Master Sakuro, who was carrying the surprisingly heavy body. (He was horrified by the idea that Pratty could just jog and keep up with him so easily when he was going at full speed.) Varil had been sent to alert all the other Masters, including the ex-master Rumari.

"I don't know, Pratty..."

**Done! A reminder-two chapters were put together to make one longer chapter! (It…it might be considered cheating…ehhe.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't update for such a long time, my allergies were playing up, and I had a splitting headache...Anyways, many apologizes, and Merry Christmas to the people who live in Australia and beyond!**

**[EDIT]**

**Second chapter. Again, I put the original chapters three and four together to make one longer one.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Summon Night Swordcraft Story! Though I will soon...**

_"I don't know Pratty..."_

Sakuro and Pratty reached Master Rondeau's little home a few minutes later, Sakuro carefully holding the limp body in his arms.

"Master Sakuro, I'll open the door." Pratty said as Sakuro gingerly reached over for the handle.

"Thank you, Pratty..."

* * *

"Lemme see...Rumari, Ureksa,Sanary's ugly sister..." Varil muttered, ticking each person off with his fingers."Well, maybe Sanary's sister isn't so ugly, but hey, she's Sanary's sister..."

* * *

"Oh, hello Pratty and Sakuro, what brings you here?" Rondeau greeted them,standing from his chair and putting his cup down.

"Master Rondeau, something-"began Pratty, but was cut off by Razzy, who had leapt up from her seat corresponding to the elder man's one.

"Hey Big Sis, what happened? Why is that person dead? Do you wanna see the flower seeds I picked up from Clarie? They're really nice! Although I haven't planted them yet and I don't know what they look like, but do you? Huh? Huh?" Razzy asked, bouncing up and down.

"Whoa Razzy, let me explain what happened, will you." said Sakuro, smiling at her. Though Razzy got a tad bit annoying at times, nearly everybody seemed to adore her.

"Oh, ok!" shouted Razzy, not at all discouraged."See ya Big Sis!"

"Hey, Razzy, you don't ha-"

SLAM

"You don't have to leave...oh well..." sighed an exasperated Pratty. Sakuro and Rondeau cast amused glances in each other's directions before getting serious again.

"Sakuro, what is this here?" asked Rondeau, cautiously peering at the body Sakuro was still holding.

"I don't know what happened," grunted Sakuro "But is there anywhere to put him down?"

"Oh, terribly sorry." apologized Rondeau before moving over to let Sakuro pass and allowed him to gently place the body on the carpet.

"Master Sakuro, doesn't it seem a little inappropriate to put a body on the carpet...?" murmured Pratty anxiously.

"Oh, you're right, let's see..."replied Sakuro, looking around for an appropriate place to put the body.

"The ghost might haunt us..."whimpered Pratty.

"Eh? Pratty, you don't still believe in ghost stories, do you?" asked Sakuro, turning to stare at her.

"No...It's just...um...eh..."

Rondeau chuckled as he sat and listened quietly to Sakuro and Pratty's little conversation.

* * *

Varil silently swore under his breath as he wondered up a bright road leading to who-knows-where.

"Geeze, of all the days in my life, it's today that I have to get lost on a tropical island..."he muttered, kicking a branch in temper.

"What if I never get to fight Pratty again? What if I never get to see her-"he abruptly cut himself off as he realised what he was saying.

"O...k...that was the weirdest thing I've ever thought of before… just forget it, nobody heard me..." he thought, looking around, just in case there were residents on the island he was lost on.

"Why am I lost anyway? I was only supposed to go around alerting all the Craftlords, and I had a map!" fumed Varil. Apparently he had forgotten about what he had nearly said.

"Oh wait a minute, that tree looks familiar...and that arch overhead...Hey, what if this is the island Clarie lives on?" wondered Varil.

"Varil? Is that you?" came a curious voice from ahead of him. Varil's head shot up as he ripped his eyes away from his shoelaces.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound as casual as he could."Geeze, you dimwit! You nearly got caught talking to yourself!" he thought angrily to himself.

"Uh, Varil? Why are you glaring at your eyebrows?"

"Eh, don't worry about it!" stammered Varil.

"Hmmm...well, you want to come to my house? Our village is going to build a watch tower in a few weeks, you might want to know, just in case."

"Uh...ok...by the way, c-can you...have a look at this map for me and, if you can, show me which way is to Wystern?" stammered Varil, embarrassed.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure! Let me see..." Clarie put down the jar of water she was holding and walked over to Varil, peering over his shoulder to look at the map he was holding up.

"Erm...Varil? You're reading the map upside down...Where did you start the journey?"

"Eh...well, I started in Wystern, of course, and then I went to the island Rumari's on, then, after I visited her, I sailed to the right of this map..."

"Varil, I think Wystern's over to the left when it's the right way around..."

"Oh." was all Varil could say.

* * *

"Master Sakuro, why isn't Varil here yet?" Pratty asked, seated in the smallest chair of the room full of Wystern's craftlords and one ex.

"I don't know Pratty! Now please, please, please, please, stop asking me!" answered an irritated Sakuro.

"Oops, sorry..."

* * *

"Ah, so the young and handsome Varil has come to see my cute and adorably cute daughter!" boomed Bardonrel, clapping Varil on the shoulder.

"Eh...I don't know about the coming to see Clarie part..." muttered Varil, staggering at the blow.

"Of course you're sure! So, when are you going to propose? Mind you, she's so cute I might not let you marry her!" replied Clarie's father.

"Dad!" said Clarie, turning red.

"..." Varil stayed silent and stared out the window, his face pale.

"What is it Varil?" asked Bardonrel."Considering how you're gonna convince me to let her g-"

"RUN!" yelled Varil, turning around and, grabbing Clarie's hand, running out the door, yelling to follow him, and to gather everyone at the port where all the ships were.

* * *

"Master Sakuro, why isn't Varil here yet?" asked Pratty.

"For Parista's sake, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, stop asking me!"

* * *

"Varil, what's the matter?" screamed Clarie as Varil pulled her along at an incredible speed.

"There's some invisible thing destroying your village, that's what the matter is!" Varil yelled back, skidding to slow himself down enough for a sharp left turn.

"Where, oh where is Pratty when you need her speed?" Varil thought to himself, pulling to a stop on the port and instructing Clarie to get into his. He counted six large ships in the port, and only four of them, including his own, were ships built to go of them could carry a maximum of thirty and keep up the speed at the same time, so...

"Clarie, what's the population of your village?" yelled Varil as the villagers began pouring into the port.

"Around one hundred and twenty people!" Clarie yelled back.

"The village is that big?" thought Varil, quickly working out a way to silence the panicking villagers. His boat would have to do with two more, the rest with one more. Then an idea hit Varil hard on left side of his face. Rubbing his cheek, he asked Clarie if her village liked a certain food in particular.

"Well...apparently, we all can't resist bananas..."replied Claire. Varil scrunched his face slightly.

"Bananas? What the hell..."thought Varil.

"Okay everyone, whoever listens gets a free banana when we get to our destination!" yelled Varil. The crowd grew silent and each face watched him incredulously.

"It's true..." thought Varil.

"As you all know, some invisible monster is attacking your village." Varil yelled over the din. The crowd was silent, but the monster wasn't.

"Mister, I didn't know!" shouted a child clutching his mother's hand.

"Well...I told you, so now you do! Okay everyone, since your population is around one hundred and twenty-"

"Exactly one hundred and twenty five, and an unborn child!" shouted Barondrel as he arrived at the port, supporting a pregnant lady.

"Okay, that doesn't make a difference! Anyways, everyone, I would like thirty-one of you to get onto my ship!" shouted Varil, pointing to his vessel. At that moment a big row of trees were trampled by an invisible force.

"Okay, never mind! Everyone split quickly into four even groups, all should have thirty-one people."After a lot of jostling and choosing Barondrel, two experienced fishermen and Varil as the ships' captains, all the people were on the boats, weeping as they watched their hardly earned home disappear along the horizon, the sounds of the monster still ringing in their ears.

* * *

"...Master Sakuro, why isn't Varil here yet?"

"FOR THE SAKE OF PARISTA!" Sakuro jumped up from his seat and advanced onto Pratty.

"Sakuro, hey buddy, calm down!" yelled Ureksa as he and Rondeau blocked Sakuro from getting any closer to Pratty.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" whimpered Pratty, holding her arms before her, trying to protect herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!I tried my best to make this chapter as long as I could, and I'm pretty happy with it, though I have a feeling I should make it a little longer.**

**(I swear, every time I update, the chapters are getting longer by a bit.)**

**Or maybe a lot? Anyways, Sorry for the lack of updates with a capital S!**

**[EDIT]**

**Chapters five and six stuck together. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER:I don't own Summon Night...**

_"...Master Sakuro, why isn't Varil here yet?"_

_"FOR THE SAKE OF PARISTA!" Sakuro jumped up from his seat and advanced onto Pratty._

_"Sakuro, hey buddy, calm down!"yelled Ureksa as he and Rondeau blocked Sakuro from getting any closer to Pratty._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" whimpered Pratty, holding her arms before her, trying to protect herself._

Ureksa and the rest of the craftlords had managed to calm Sakuro down, and had taken him to the farthest seat from Pratty's. He was still seething, shooting Pratty warning glares as if daring her to ask again.

Tick tock tick tock

Tension was thick, and Pratty swore she could have easily drawn her knuckles out and punched the whole goop of tension around them. The craftlords sat at the round table, fidgeting, sighing, sleeping...she couldn't stand it.

Tick tock tick tock

Unable to resist, Pratty began to examine what all the craftlords were wearing. Sakuro was wearing his usual, but Pratty snorted as she spotted some dirt near his collar.

"Master Sakuro'll freak if I tell him...then again, the reaction would be a little better if he found out a little bit later. It wouldn't hurt..." thought Pratty decided to 'hold her tongue' for once, and continued examining. Rondeau seemed to have decided to base his clothes on the colours yellow, blue and orange.

Tick tock tick tock

Really, the old man didn't have a taste for clothes, though it didn't exactly matter to her. The collar was yellow, going down in some weird pattern into blue, changing back to yellow, then suddenly switching to orange...they were beggining to get on Pratty's nerves. Quickly she moved her eyes to Kouren and desperately tried to cast the image of Rondeau out of her mind.

Tick tock tick tock

* * *

"Hoy!" came a voice from high above Varil and Clarie's heads.

"What?" Varil shouted back.

"Hoy!"

"Huh..."

"LAND AHOY!" screamed the exasperated sailor.

"Oh, I see." replied Varil, a smug smile slowly spreading across his face. Clarie giggled as the sailor thumped down from the crow's nest and reported to the other ships using the Hoyer.

The Hoyer was a small telephone like device used when a ship had to get a message across to another ship, or a faraway place. Villagers had cleverly used two Radiors, a rare stone which emitted strange signals to another of its kind and sent any sounds from around it to its kin. The one thing Varil really didn't like was the name. A Hoyer? For heaven's sake...

The sailor was using it now, speaking into a large trumpet shell loudly and clearly, and instructing the other sailors to report the message onto the rest of their ships.

"And tell them to forget about the bananas!" yelled Varil as they began to pick up speed. The wind tore at their clothes, and it was difficult to hear one's shouts, let alone their own. An angry uproar rose, despite the buffeting winds, as the villager's ears pricked up at the mention of bananas and what Varil had said about them. They jostled at each other, furious, trying to get close enough to choke Varil.

"That's not fair!"

"You little...!"

"Hey mister, you promised us!"

"Yeah! You promised!"

Varil backed away from the crowd, alarmed by their reactions.

"All this noise just because of one simple banana? They really are obsessed..." thought Varil, backing away. Everything that happened after was in in three shakes of Parista's tail.

Normally Varil wouldn't use this phrase, owing to the fact that Parista didn't really have a tail, but in situations like this, the most bizzare things could happen...

* * *

Hmmm...Kouren wasn't looking too bad...She had donned the usual style of long and casual dress, but nonetheless, she still looked as stunning as ever. Her navy hair was silky and straight, hanging elegantly down her back, a bit of it twirling round her fingers as she sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"Probably thinking about dad..."

She was wearing a lot of red, and a scarlet ribbon was around her waist, tied neatly with a bow in the middle. Pratty admired her style, and had always secretly imagined herself in one of her outfits. She stopped halfway because of the horrible image that popped into her head every time. She didn't have a very good imagination, as Varil always said.

Pratty shuddered now as the image came, and decided to look at Ureksa instead. He was... was wearing his usual girlish clothes. Pratty never really liked green, but on Ureksa it didn't look half bad. Tt seemed to be pretty much the only colour that suited him. Remembering Rondeau's ridiculous clothes, Pratty nearly broke her neck as she automatically swiveled her head in Rondeau's direction whilst at the same time trying to turn to Tyram instead.

"Ow!" Pratty cried, her eyes misting over as she began to cry in agony, tears fat and big.

"Pratty?" Tyam called worriedly, being his usual soft and caring self.

"Oh, agonyagonyagonyagonyaogny!" moaned Pratty, falling out of her chair and rolling on the floor. She stood up however as she noticed a person standing in the doorway. Sakuro stood and hurriedly walked over to the breathless messenger who was standing impatiently in the doorway, panting as he bent to catch his breath.

* * *

In three shakes of Parista's tail, Varil, panicked by the crowd of angry villagers, had backed away so far he'd toppled right off the edge of the ship. Right after the massive splash, a strong gust of wind blew the ships, all of them, forward so fast that the ships rocketed forward and arrived at Wystern's main port in less than twenty seconds flat, just as a rather puny ship compared to the ships the villagers were riding floated out of the way. The occupants of the smaller ship roared in surprise, and they rowed so fast the boat was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Phew! We've arrived!" exclaimed a large and not too bright sailor, unaware of the incidents that had all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Ohmygosh help!" screamed Clarie, bopping the sailor over the head as she panicked, staring at something behind the ship. The sailor, surprised, turned stupidly at the direction Clarie was staring at.

"Aaauuuugggghhhhhh! Monster!" he screamed.

"Silly, it isn't a monster!"laughed Clarie as she realized the extremely fast 'thing' that was gaining on them astonishingly fast in the water was really an infuriated Varil. The people who had heard the sailor's cries calmed and instead gawped at Varil, who was now climbing back onto the boat using the rope ladder a considerably nice lady had thrown down for him. He stood there in all his wet and sodden glory, fuming as he tried to push the golden lock of hair that kept on falling into his eyes stubbornly out of his way. Claire couldn't help giggling a bit, but after a quick glare from Varil, all sense of humor evaporated. The truculent blonde looked around to see where they were, and was surprised to see the all-too familiar port of Wystern, busy and bustling as ever. He was startled even more when a voice called out to him from apparently nowhere at all.

"Uhh...excuse me, master Varil?" came a familiar voice from the port, unable to be seen due to the ship's size. Varil relaxed and sighed in relief, recognizing his ever so faithful butler's voice.

"Yeah, what? Tell me quick, I need to get changed out of these wet clothes..."grumbled Varil, scowling in order to cover the fond grin that had, quite unexpectedly, spread across his face like a spotlight being adjusted.

"Has anything happened? I sent a messenger to the Craftlords to announce that you've arrived." Nashment replied mildly, peering over the ship's edge to have a look at Varil's state.

"Of course something's happened; nothing's ever gone right for me!" snapped Varil, staring miserably at his clothes as Nashment made a rather sad attempt at hiding a smile and stopping himself from laughing aloud.

"Oh do be quiet! I would like to have a shower after this, and I don't feel too good either." Varil sniffed, fumbling in his pocket and groaning as he pulled out a sodden handkerchief with rather posh looking patterns on it.

'Yes, of course, master Varil..." Nashment said, bowing slightly and leading Varil away from the ship. Many round, wide eyed and expectant looks followed the leaving pair, and, assessing the situation, Nashment stepped onto the deck and spoke quietly to a sailer who nodded, as if to show he understood something.

* * *

"Ahem..."

"Owwwwwwwwww! That hurrrtssssssssssssss!" squealed Pratty as Kouren attempted to take Pratty's hand away from her neck.

"Ahem!"

"Yaeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"AHEM!"

"Oh, hello!" Pratty stopped rolling around and got up, smiling cheerfully, looking surprisingly as good as new.

"Eh? What about your neck? Doesn't it hurt?" exclaimed Tyram, surprised.

"What? What neck? My neck hurt? What are you talking about?" asked Pratty, apparently clueless. All of the craftlords in the room groaned. Even pain couldn't stay in her thick head for long.

"Uh...a message from Mister Varil. He has arrived with a colony of ships, all holding villagers..."said the messenger, uncertain of whether it was alright to speak. He had ruffled, short hair that seemed to be naturally blonde. His eyes where large, a sharp electric blue. He had on some simple black sneakers, a black t-shirt with strange red symbols on them and a hoodie, and to match the shirt was a pair of tight black pants under more baggier, slightly shorter ones with similar markings the t-shirt with faint red stains were tied onto his left arm, and he looked alert, rather nervous.

"Also he ordered me to stick to a girl called Pratty...Master Pratty, really." That got Pratty's attention.

"Master Pratty? I've never been called that before." she said thoughtfully.

"It has a nice ring to it..."

Everybody, including the messenger groaned as Pratty began to scratch her chin, an idea slowly forming in her head.

"Um, my name's Kite...by the way, if you people don't mind, I was instructed to get back to Varil quickly, with Master Pratty and all of the rest the craftlords..."murmured Kite, nervously ruffling his hair. There were slight shadows under his eyes that could only be seen if someone had a sharp eye. Sakuro snapped to attention as Kite spoke these words, and even before Rondeau got out the door Pratty was nowhere to be seen.

"That girl...how come she's really clumsy when she's not running?" asked Sakuro, shaking his head. He then grinned as a massive crash was heard and a familiar voice cried "Ow!" from quite a long way ahead of them.

"Wonder what you were saying before?" asked Ureksa casually, grinning.

* * *

Varil sighed as he stepped into the shower, warm water rushing down his back. He was glad to be in warm water now, owing to the fact that the 'sea' incident had apparently given him a cold, and that he wanted to recover as soon as possible. Itwas unusual for someone like him to catch a cold, seeing as he was never the one to jump overboard to retrieve any lost luggage or to save a drowning girl or something. As Pratty had said many times before, he just wasn't cut out to be the hero type.

"Achoo! Damn it...those...Achoo! Blasted villagers...Achoo! Achoo!" he muttered through a blocked nose. His mind absently wondered to the craftlords and the declaration that he would replace Rumari in her role.

"I'm gonna replace Rumari soon! Wait a second...why didn't I think of this before?" he thought as, suddenly, a thought hit him. Wasn't Rumari an ex-craftlord?If she was, then what position was Varil replacing? He pondered on this thought as he picked up the most expensive shampoo in Wystern and began to shampoo his hair.

"Master Varil, the villagers are stationed at the park, and apparently, they're talking about free bananas, even the chief Barondrel..."came Nashment's voice.

"What? Why are they at the park?"

"I found it most appropriate, as there was the most room there and it was the farthest from all those forges."Varil sighed. They couldn't possibly get the thought of bananas out of their heads, could they? He needed to have his evening cookies, tea, meal...Absently, Varil's mind wondered to what he would wear when he got out as he picked up the bar of soap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi everyone!-looks determined- I'm definately gonna make this chapter the longest I can! Like I learned from previous experience, I'm gonna set a goal! Um...2000 words? 0oh, I'll try my best!**

**[EDIT]**

**Last one!**

**DISCLAIMER:The usual, I dun own Summon Night Swordcraft Story!**

_"I found it most appropriate, as there was the most room there and it was the farthest from all those forges."Varil sighed. They couldn't possibly get the thought of bananas out of their heads, could they? He needed to have his evening cookies, tea, meal...Absently, Varil's mind wandered to what he would wear when he got out as he picked up the bar of soap._

Really, Nashment could be quite the nuisance sometimes, though it was nothing compared to a certain white haired girl whom Varil was rather close with, despite all the fights and arguments they had had. Pratty wasn't as blunt and thick as she acted, perhaps it was for protection or something.

One thing that really baffled everyone that Pratty met was her pair of large, baby blue eyes. Varil had never seen a shade like that before, and compared to Varil's icy blue, Pratty's eyes looked angelic. Her hair was somewhere between white and silver, nobody could quite determine her actual hair colour, but in Varil's opinion it put the purest snow to shame. He liked to insult her with it, calling her "Old Woman" and "Grandma". Strangely it never seemed to bother her, which annoyed Varil, because usually his smart-ass comments and names got to people.

Varil shook his head, attempting to banish his thoughts. He turned the water off and stepped out, picking up his royal blue towel and drying himself with it. He stared into his wardrobe as he dried his hair, and considered what to wear. The usual shirt and pants he put on were in the laundry, so he picked out his blue t-shirt with the Gold Guild's crest on the left side of his chest, and dark blue, baggy pants. He patted his golden hair down and blew at the loose strand that stubbornly came back down onto his forehead. He frowned, and fixed onto a side of his head, made sure it stayed, and nodded, satisfied at how he looked. He took a step back away from his full sized mirror only to fall over his faithful spear, his backside thumping onto the polished wood of his floor. He winced, cursing.

"Damn!"

* * *

"Hey Kite, where are you taking us to?"asked Pratty, walking casually at Kite's side, matching his swift stroll. The boy was quite impressed, seeing as everyone behind the pair were either panting or trying to catch up with their speed. Sakuro was struggling to keep up, and according to Pratty, he was half as fast as herself.

"I was ordered to take everyone to the park, and Mister Nashment requested you visit him at the Gold Guild." Kite answered rather flatly, and watched as Pratty raced off in the direction of the Gold , he didn't even bat an eye, let alone Nashment had told him of Pratty's speed earlier, or maybe he was used to seeing people run at incredible speed, but either way, Kite didn't look twice in the direction Pratty was going.

* * *

Pratty ran carefully through the busy crowds of Wystern, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. She shouldn't be too far from the guild, and she reckoned she still had plenty of time, so she decided to drop by the cafe Sanary had taken her to some time ago.

It was a quaint little shop, but it always had guests there, due to its reasonable price and satisfyingly tasty food. They sold Wystern's second best coffee there, and they also had choc chip cookies, something Razzy and the young craftlord herself was extremely fond of. They always had the right amount of choc chips, spread out so that wherever you bit, there was always at least two choc chips there, ready to melt right into waiting mouths. Pratty had once found 5 choc chips in one place, but to her disappointment, Razzy found 6 a few days later.

Stopping her thinking, Pratty stopped running and stared around her.

"...Where am I?"

* * *

Kite slowed down a bit, and matched his pace with Sakuro, who was going at a considerably fast pace. He smiled quietly at Kite, but was taken aback by the cold look he got in return. Kite's face was now lit up with the evening sun's light. It revealed a hardened expression that could not be identified easily when under the shadows of the doorway in the craftlords' meeting room. Then he noticed that the black things he saw under the boy's eyes were not shadows, but some sort of tattoo that looked like the patterns on a tiger's coat, striped. Sakuro pondered on this thought, but was snapped back into reality when he heard his fellow craftlords' conversation.

"About that body Pratty and Varil found, who was it?" Ureksa asked Sakuro quietly. The rest of the craftlords watching the pair frowned. Sakuro paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell them who it was. In the end his friendly side got the better of him, and he told them as quietly as he could.

"You know that cat loving man that Pratty told us about a few weeks ago? The guy she found on the port?" Sakuro said under his breath. His companions nodded, except for Kite, who was apparently quite mute to the craftlords' conversation.

"Well it was that man, and we couldn't find any marks on his body at all, no slashes, no scars, not anything, just smooth, healthy. We were surprised, Rondeau and I, but what was most shocking was that his heart was disconnected from the rest of his body, still inside it, but not connected."All the craftlords, especially Rondeau had long faces, their expressions grim, and where surprised by the interrupting voice of Kite. The boy had been listening to their conversation.

"I think I can help you with that, but it shall not be easy to squeeze the rest of the information out of me."

* * *

"Hey Big Sis! Big Sis! Hoy! Big Sis!"screamed Razzy, who was waving her arms about crazily, practically jumping out of her seat as she spotted snowy hair in the large crowd bustling past the little cafe Sanary and she had decided to sit in. The girl spotted them and waved back, slowly making her progress through the busy streets. Sanary merely sat there, sipping her coffee and reading her favourite magazine, the "Wysternly Fashione". Razzy jumped out of her seat, really this time, and glomped Pratty as the older girl entered the cafe.

"Yaaay, Big Sis is here!" squealed Razzy. Pratty struggled to get out of the strong girl's grip, gasping and croaking hoarsely at Razzy to put her down. The little girl in yellow had surprising strength, and had somehow managed to squeeze the living daylights out of poor Pratty.

"Hi Pratty, why were you in such a hurry?" asked Sanary, glancing up from her magazine for a moment, then shifting her eyes back to the article she was reading about making fashionable swords. She was particularly interested in a fire element sword with a ruby phoenix on the hilt. The ruby was rather small, but in the article it said the actual size was around 3 inches squared.

"Y'know, I made those swords in that article." chuckled Pratty as she sat down next to Razzy, attempting to pull the younger girl off of her. Sanary's head shot up, ripping her eyes from the picture. She stared disbelievingly at the white haired teen.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, goggling at her. Razzy giggled as Kutty popped out of nowhere and began to mime Sanary from behind, popping his eyes out and gawking at his master, looking a splitting image of red haired girl. He pretended to be interested in the article, looking over Sanary's shoulder as the young woman shot him a venomous look. Reassuming her normal expression, Sanary averted her attention back to the younger girl in front of her.

"Did you really? Do you have the ingredients? Y'know where to get them?" she asked, eager for more information. Pratty backed off out of her seat, and muttered something about visiting someone before taking off, faithful guardian trailing after her, the little bell hanging on top of the cafe entrance jingling merrily as it opened and shut.

* * *

"You know, I think you scared Big Sis there." said Razzy, grinning at Sanary.

"How did you do that? My pranks won't work, Pratty just bats them away with a bored look."

"Oh does she?" said Sanary, looking uninterested.

* * *

Varil carefully sat at his table, wincing slightly as his sore backside throbbed. Being poked by the very spear you had made yourself wasn't pleasant, especially if it was specially designed with a sharp tip. Nashment hid his amused smile and stood at his usual post near the doorway.

"Young master is growing up." he thought fondly as he heard Varil's cursing about his sore backside.

Knock Knock

Nashment turned towards the front door and opened it, only to find the doorstep quite unoccupied. Confused, he turned back, shutting the door behind him. That was strange, he was never wrong when it came to the door and visitors.

Knock Knock

The knocking came again, and this time Nashment paid special attention. The sound had come from the second floor. Not quite getting what was going on, Nashment walked up the stairs to the kitchen, confused quite a bit.

"Argh!" Varil's voice floated down from up ahead, and the sound of dropping cutlery and plates were heard. Nashment quickened his pace and soon saw the situation in which his young master was in. The young man had dropped everything, gawking at the kitchen window. Nashment shifted to his left side so that the window could be seen. What he saw was enough to make a well-trained butler chuckle, even Nashment himself, who had been trained for a full five years before he was allowed to become officially employed by Varil's family.

There, right behind the window, hung Pratty, upside down with her face squished onto the glass.

Nashment would have to wipe that later...

Pratty was grinning, apparently unable to work out why Varil was gawking ar was waving enthusiastically, her pale cheeks stuck against the glass. Her leather hat thing, what it was really Nashment would never know, was slipping off and some of her silvery hair was hanging loosely, shining brightly in the evening light. He had never noticed her hair was that long, it was at least long enough to reach well past her waist, and he was sure Varil hadn't either. The faithful butler stopped examining to pick up the abandoned cutlery and plates, placing them neatly back onto the counter, then stepped back and quietly observed his master's reaction.

* * *

"Wait, what? You can help us?" asked Sakuro, turning to stare at Kite. The boy nodded, his eyes questioning whether he should go on or not. The craftlords nodded, and Kite took a deep breath.

"Long ago, so long ago that mankind has lost track of its time, there was a great war in the western part of this world. There was a vicious war, of many famines and violent fights, and countries grew so desperate even women were forced to fight. Children were given swords, daggers, spears, whatever they could spare at the age of ten and taught to use them when those children turned fifteen. They were sent out to fight, humans against an unknown species just as intelligent, if not more, than them. Of course the humans were losing, and slowly mankind was becoming an extinct race throughout the world, due to the slowly but steadily spreading plagues and diseases that the creatures had brought with them from hell, maybe somewhere else, nobody knew. What the humans did know was that these monsters had a power that they could not match. So they went and searched for more power, and eventually they found it. A young boy had been sent out with a search party looking for any trace of anything supernatural, and he had foolishly wandered away from the was treading through a thick trail of some unknown plant when he trod on something round and , he stopped walking and bent down to pick up whatever it his fingers came away from the ground, his hands were clutching a round stone with strange markings on it that glowed. the boy could of sworn it was vibrating his fingers brushed at the object, attempting to clean the dirt on the stone, it shone a brighter red."

Kite stopped talking and took another breath.

"That's the legend of how we first began summoning guardians."All the craftlords indignantly began to chatter and complain.

"What does that have to do with this? How does this work?" Sakuro thought quietly, staring searchingly at the boy's expression. He seemed to be hiding something, but before he could examine some more Kite turned and pointed in the direction of the park ahead of the group.

"Look ahead, that's the place I was supposed to take you to. I'm off now." and with that, Kite ran off.

All the craftlords stopped talking as they saw the crowd gathered at the main park in Wystern.

"Uh...Rondeau? Do you know anything about this matter?" asked Ureksa. The older man shook his head, stroking his beard. The villagers were wearing familiar clothes, and the man pacing around the fountain looked even more familiar.

"Hey, isn't that Barondrel?"


End file.
